Wedding bands are the most common, widely worn form of rings. Generally, they are made as endless seamless solid, and, therefore, are heavy rings of precious metal. As a result, wedding bands are expensive. Rings can have different cross-sectional shapes to fit a finger differently. Regular fit wedding bands, as shown in FIG. 1, for example, are flat on the inside. To allow a ring to be put on and taken off easily, the inside of a solid wedding band can be curved, as shown in FIG. 2. Such a design, known in the industry as "comfort fit," may demand an even higher amount of precious metal to be used for each ring. More elaborate wedding bands have also been made to contain precious or semiprecious gems, engravings and so forth.
In order to make wedding bands more affordable, it is desirable to reduce the amount of precious metal used to manufacture a single band. For this reason a thin wedding band was created, as shown in FIG. 3. In such modified design, a thin narrow strip of precious metal is gradually bent until this strip acquires a shape of a spiral with a plurality of loops. Each of these loops is then separated from the spiral, and its edges are seamed together. As a result of this process, thin rings have a very unattractive seam in the middle of the ring which is visible on both the inside and outside of the band. In addition, this design presents a "cheaper" look which is not desirable for consumers who generally prefer to get the "expensive" look of solid bands at a lower price. Moreover, such thin ring cannot be made "comfort fit", in its industry meaning. It can only be made easier to wear by rounding side edges of the ring.
Accordingly, there is a long standing interest in the art for a wedding band design allowing a consumer to have a seamless comfort fit look identical to a solid band, while providing a greater affordability because of a lower weight. There is also a need in the art for a process, which can be implemented to manufacture seamless hollow wedding bands, particularly with comfort fit.